pretbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Zul'Gurub
Zul'Gurub is a 20-man raid instance located in northeastern Stranglethorn Vale, released in patch 1.7. Like Zul'Farrak, it counts as an outdoors zone, and riding on mounts is possible. Zul'Gurub is the capital of the jungle troll tribes, led by the Gurubashi, worshippers of the terrible god, Hakkar the Soulflayer, who personally inhabits a temple in the deepest parts of the city. It is believed that Zul'Farrak was once a outpost of this kingdom but was lost in the Sundering. History Over a thousand years ago the powerful Gurubashi Empire was torn apart by a massive civil war. An influential group of troll priests, known as the Atal'ai, called forth the avatar of an ancient and terrible blood-god named Hakkar the Soulflayer. Though the priests were defeated and ultimately exiled, the great troll empire collapsed upon itself. The exiled priests fled far to the north, into the Swamp of Sorrows, where they erected a great temple to Hakkar in order to prepare for his arrival into the physical world. In time, the Atal'ai priests discovered that Hakkar's physical form could only be summoned within the ancient capital of the Gurubashi Empire, Zul'Gurub. Unfortunately, the priests have met with recent success in their quest to call forth Hakkar — reports confirm the presence of the dreaded Soulflayer in the heart of the Gurubashi ruins. In order to quell the blood god, the trolls of the land banded together and sent a contingent of High Priests into the ancient city. Each priest was a powerful champion of the Primal Gods— Bat, Panther, Tiger, Spider, and Snake--but despite their best efforts, they fell under the sway of Hakkar. Now the champions and their Primal God aspects feed the awesome power of the Soulflayer. Any adventurers brave enough to venture into the foreboding ruins must overcome the High Priests if they are to have any hope of confronting the mighty blood god. Monsters * Atal'ai Mistress * Bloodseeker Bat * Frenzied Bloodseeker Bat * Gurubashi Axe Thrower * Gurubashi Bat Rider * Gurubashi Berserker * Gurubashi Blood Drinker * Gurubashi Champion * Gurubashi Headhunter * Hakkari Blood Priest * Hakkari Priest * Hakkari Shadow Hunter * Hakkari Shadowcaster * Hakkari Witch Doctor * Hooktooth Frenzy * Mad Servant * Razzashi Adder * Razzashi Broodwidow * Razzashi Cobra * Razzashi Raptor * Razzashi Serpent * Razzashi Skitterer * Razzashi Venombrood * Son of Hakkar * Soulflayer * Voodoo Slave * Withered Mistress * Zulian Crocolisk * Zulian Cub * Zulian Guardian * Zulian Panther * Zulian Prowler * Zulian Stalker * Zulian Tiger Encounters Bosses A map of the instance including the bosses' locations can be found if you follow the area links. Hakkar, and the Aspects The Priest Aspects all assume an animal form at some point when fighting them. Moreover, if they are left alive they grant Hakkar powerful abilities that make him much harder to kill. This is in contrast to other bosses who do not assume animal forms and do not give Hakkar any abilities (Jin'do, Mandokir, etc. see Optional Bosses below) #High Priestess Jeklik - Aspect of Hir'eek (Bat) #High Priest Venoxis - Aspect of Hethiss (Snake) #High Priestess Mar'li - Aspect of Shadra (Spider) #High Priest Thekal - Aspect of Shirvallah (Tiger) #High Priestess Arlokk - Aspect of Bethekk (Panther) #Hakkar the Soulflayer Optional Bosses The bosses below are considered 'optional' because they do not give Hakkar any abilities. As such, you can choose to kill or skip them, it won't change your encounter with the Bloodgod. Bloodlord Mandokir Jin'do the Hexxer Gahz'ranka